Freddy X Carrie Oneshots
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Because it makes more since then Michael x Carrie.
1. Blankets

**Freddy X Carrie One-shots.**

 **Blankets.**

"Ugh. Why does Freddy always have to hog all the blankets?" Carrie asked herself. She and Freddy were sleeping in their double bed as usual tonight. And like every other night, Freddy was hogging the blankets. It was a little weird to think that a dream demon would even need to sleep, but ever since Jason pulled him out of the dream world in their last fight, Freddy has had to deal with mortal problems.

Carrie didn't mind this at all. It was nice having Freddy in the real world. Sure, he could be perverted at times and he had no respect for her beliefs at all. He even had a nasty habit of invading her dreams while they were both asleep from time to time. But Carrie still loved him. She just wished he would share the blankets.

Carrie rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. She could still feel the cold night air on her bare shoulders however. It just didn't work. Suddenly, Carrie felt something warm press against her.

"Oh great." She thought. "Freddy's frisky again."

However, she also felt something covering her. It was the blanket. Freddy, in his dream state, wrapped her arms around Carrie and held her close.

"Freddy's so cute when he's asleep." She said. Carrie snuggled in, finally warm at last.


	2. Haircut

**Haircut.**

"And that's why it's important to crack the perfect pun before killing someone. Understand?" Freddy asked his apprentice Alice.

"Yes Freddy." She said.

"Good. Class dismissed." Alice left for the day and Freddy sat on the couch. Suddenly Carrie burst in and Freddy could tell she was upset because the couch was mid-air.

"What's wrong Carrie?" He asked.

"Sweeny Todd is on vacation this week and I'm having a really bad hair day. Look." Carrie pointed to her messy hair, with roots showing and everything.

"Yeah. Hair's a bitch." Freddy said. "Luckily for you, I happened to be a barber before I became the Springwood Slasher."

"I thought you worked in a boiler room." Carrie said.

"Yeah, well before that I was a barber." Freddy said. "So you want me to cut your hair?"

Carrie thought about then said "Yes." They both went into the basement and Freddy got a chair ready for Carrie. She sat on it and Freddy covered her in an old blanket. Instead of cutting with conventional scissors, Freddy used his own claws. The truth was he lied; he was never really a barber. But he remembered hearing about a man, or rather a man bot named Edward Scissorhands. They said his hair cutting abilities rivaled that of Sweeny Todd's and he was the best barber in Horrortown. Freddy figured if some loser like that could cut hair, why not him?

After about 30 minutes, Freddy was finished.

"Done!" He said. He gave Carrie a mirror. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Carrie asked in a stern voice after seeing her new hairdo. "I THINK IT'S PERFECT!" Carrie smiled as she ran her fingers through her new hair. It was short but in a cute innocent way. "Thank you Freddy!"

"You're welcome." Freddy said. "Hehe." He thought. "Maybe after this Carrie might reward me with some fruit from her tree!"

"I gotta tell Tiffany!" Carrie shouted.

"Yeah! Wait what!"

"And Kayako. And Sadako. And Jennifer!" Carrie rushed upstairs, passing Alice along the way.

"Hey Carrie! Nice haircut!" She said.

"Thanks! Freddy gave it to me!" Carrie ran out of the basement.

"So, you cut hair now?" Alice said, stroking her brown, reddish hair.

"Fuck." Freddy said.

 **(I'll introduce Alice better in another story.)**


	3. Coffee

**Coffee**

Freddy was groggy after a night of killing people in their nightmares. Being mortal sure did suck. He walked into the kitchen where Carrie was waiting.

"Good morning Freddy!" Carrie chirped. "How are you feeling?"

"Like dog crap." Freddy said. "What's for breakfast?"

Carrie's smile faded a little. "I'm sorry Freddy." She said. "But we're out of food. I have to go shopping today. All we have is this." Carrie held up a pitcher ofrich, black coffee.

"You. Have. To be. Fucking. Kidding me." Freddy said.

"All come on Freddy!" Carrie said. "What is it with you and coffee?"

"That shit has caffeine in it!" Freddy yelled.

"So?"

"Caffeine keeps people awake. Which keeps them from dreaming!"

"So that makes you hate coffee?" Carrie asked.

"Dream demons and coffee are natural born enemies. Like Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin."

Carrie started to tear up. She tried to hide this by turning away but Freddy saw her.

"What's wrong Carrie?" Freddy asked.

"I just thought..(sniff)…that if I slaved over this hot..(sniff)..pot of coffee and made it with ex..(sniff)..extra love, maybe you would at least try it."

"All dammit. Alright! I'll drink the damn coffee." Freddy yelled.

"Alright. Thanks Freddy!" Carrie said real fast, her demeanor suddenly changed as she poured Freddy a cup. Freddy picked up the cup, blew on it, and took a sip.

"So?" Carrie asked. "What do you think?"

"This is actually pretty good." Freddy said.

"I knew you'd like it!" Carrie said. She was so happy that Freddy liked her coffee that she didn't notice him pour some liquor in it behind her back.


	4. Pizza

**Pizza**

Freddy was driving through the business district of Horrortown at night. It was hard to see but he figured it would be worth it to get his pizza. He and Carrie ordered a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and it was decided that Freddy would be the one to pick it up. He arrived at the pizza place and went inside. There was someone else standing in line before Freddy. Someone familiar.

"Jason?" He asked.

Jason turned around and saw Freddy.

"Ki-ki-ki. Ah-ah-ah."

"I've been good. How's Sadako?"

"Ki-ki ah-ah-ki-ki."

"Carrie's been fine. She was hungry tonight so we ordered a pizza and now I'm here picking it up.

"Number 15. Number 15. Your order is ready." The vampire girl at the counter said.

Jason got his pizza and exited the store.

"I'm here to pick up an order for Mr. Krueger." Freddy said.

"One moment please." After a few minutes, the girl returned with Freddy's pizza. Freddy paid the lady and was on his way. As he reached his street, he couldn't help but remember when he taunted Alice Johnson with his "soul pizza." It made him smile thinking back to a time when he cared about nothing but blood, death, and destruction. But now those days were behind him. He had someone he cared about now and the only Alice in his life was his apprentice.

Freddy came home only to find Carrie fast asleep on the couch.

"Heh." Freddy said. He put the pizza in the fridge to save it for Carrie.


	5. Christan Music

**Christan Music.**

" _How many names can I use to explain to love of my Jesus, the life that he gave us?"_

"God dammit Carrie! Are you playing those damn hippie songs again?" Freddy asked while covering his ears.

"It's not hippie music! It's church music!" Carrie retorted.

"Whatever it is, it's driving me crazy! Turn it off!"

"No." Carrie said bluntly.

"I said turn it off."

"And I said no." While Freddy and Carrie were arguing, Jason walked up to the radio were the music was being played. With a single whack of his machete, he cut the radio in half and silenced the song.

"Yes!" Freddy yelled. "No more hippie music!" He was about to return to his room when he heard sniffling. Carrie was crying over what remained of her radio. Freddy sighed and gave Carrie a big hug.

"Sorry about you're radio." He said.

"It's okay. At least I still have you."

 **(Short but sweet)**


	6. Bread Crumbs

**Bread Crumbs.**

Carrie was reading a book in her bed when she heard munching and chewing. She turned to see Freddy eat a big submarine sandwich in bed. Another one of his bad habits.

"Freddy! You're getting crumbs on the bed!" She yelled.

"Yeah so?" He retorted.

"Do you want ants? Because this is how you get ants."

"Quote all the memes you want, I'm finishing this sandwich." Freddy took another bite.

"Freddy, I'm warning you!" Carrie said.

Freddy continued to eat the sandwich. Using her telekinetic powers, Carrie threw Freddy and his sandwich out the window.

"Humph!" She said. "Men never learn."


	7. Ticklish

**Ticklish**

Carrie was crying in her room. Freddy happened to walk by her room when he heard her weeping. He opened the door and came into her room.

"What's wrong Carrie?" He said.

"Nothing. It's just the anniversary of my senior prom." She replied.

"Oh come on! It couldn't be that bad."

"I was drenched in pig's blood and ended destroying the town, killing my mom and a bunch of other people and almost killed myself."

"Ok that's really bad. But think I know what will cheer you up!" Freddy said in a sing-songy voice. He exited the room and came back a few minutes later with his right hand behind his back. "Wanna see the new glove I've been working on?"

"I guess." Carrie said in a disinterested voice.

"Behold." Freddy revealed a glove with feathers on its tips instead of blades.

Carrie's eyes widened. "F-Freddy?" She asked. "What are you going to do with that?"

Freddy lunged at her and began moving the feathers about on her stomach. Now a lot of people don't know this (because Carrie is too embarrassed about It.) but she happens to be very ticklish on her stomach area. Only Freddy knows about this since him and Carrie…spoon for lack of a better word.

"Freddy stop! I'm begging you." Carrie managed to say between her laughter. She felt like she was gonna burst.

"Admit it." You enjoy this." Freddy said. After a while, Freddy stopped and let Carrie breathe.

"Thank you Freddy." She said. "I needed that."

"I know." He said.


	8. Karoke

**Karaoke**

"Are you ready for this Freddy?" Carrie asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Freddy said in a sarcastic tone.

Carrie scoffed. "Freddy I know you hate singing in front of other people. That's why we decided you'd play the guitar." Carrie said disheartingly. It was Karaoke night at the Drunk of the Irish and Freddy and Carrie were up next. Carrie cleared her throat and began.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home."

"Wake me up inside!" Freddy shouted.

Carrie looked up. She smiled and she and Freddy continued.

"Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become."

"Wow. There so good!" Alice said.

"Now that I know what I'm without  
you can´t just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life."

"Wake me up inside."

"Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead

Bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become."

Freddy and Carrie bowed as everyone cheered.

"Thanks Freddy." Carrie said.

"Yeah whatever." He replied.


	9. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

 **(Freddy: This is the last one?**

 **Chibi: Yes.**

 **Freddy: Good. As much as I love Carrie, I'm not some lovey-dovey wussy!**

 **Chibi: I know that.)**

Carrie lifted the helpless girl with her powers. Freddy held his claw out ready for her. With a telekinetic push, Carrie launched the girl through Freddy's blades. She let out a little cry of pain and passed on to the ether.

"I still feel kinda bad." Carrie said. "Doesn't the bible say thou shall not kill?"

"The Bitchble says a lot of stupid shit." Freddy pushed the corpse off his arm and flexed his blades to get the blood off. "Carrie, I need to be honest with you. There's another reason that I asked you out tonight."

"Why is that Freddy?"

"Well firstlet me tell you about this bitch." Freddy pointed the dead girl at his feet.

"I'd rather you not." Carrie said uncomfortably.

"Her name was Emma Gray. She was 26 years old and last month she left her fiancée at the altar.

"Oh my God!" Carrie exclaimed. "That's awful."

"That's not all. The bitch still kept everything the guy gave her afterwards. His car. His money. And the engagement ring which she still wears on her finger." Freddy kneeled down next to the dead girl and with one of his blades, cut off her ring finger. Using his teeth, Freddy managed to rip the ring off the finger. He got up, turned to Carrie and got back down on one knee.

Carrie started to blush. "F-Freddy?"

"I figured that if the bitch wasn't going to marry the poor bastard, she didn't need this ring. And since she definitely won't need it in Hell, I thought I'd put it to good use." He lifted the ring to Carrie.

"Carrie White. Will you be the Bride of Freddy!?"

Carrie teared up. "Yes! I will!"

Freddy slipped the ring on Carrie's finger. Then they walked into the night together.

 _ **The End**_

 **(Freddy: Now we can get to the real horror! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**


End file.
